Catering To You
by luvanime4life
Summary: ONESHOT! Yugi's been constantly stressed and tired due to his job. Both he and Atem's love life have taken a slight downfall. Atem feels helpless in aiding his poor little Light. That is...until he gets an idea. REPOSTED!


**A/N: **Hello everyone! I was bored so I decided to type up a oneshot….a yaoi oneshot. It's my first one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Destiny's Child song _"Cater 2 U"_!

_'Italic'- _thoughts

_**Bold Italic Underline**_- Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic**_- Radio

_**/…/**_**-** Yugi to Atem

**/…/_-_**Atem to Yugi

_**Catering To You**_

It was a fairly warm afternoon as a tall, sun-kissed man walked into the game shop, breathing a sigh of exhaustion as well as relief. He had gotten off work early and decided to take this time off to his full advantage. After a quick and well deserved shower, Atem put on a white blouse and black loose fit pants. With another sigh, he flipped on the radio and flopped on the sofa; resting an arm over his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he glanced at the clock.

7:30pm

Yugi was usually scheduled to come home around 6 or 7; he was going to be working late…again. It was the thousandth time this month. His aibou was forced to be stuck in that hellish damned office filled with uptight-assed people, while he had a great job at a café with excellent pay. Atem sighed again, nothing ever seemed to be going right with his aibou.

_**A now for all you lovers out there this one's for you…Destiny's Child "Cater 2 U"…**_

_**Baby I See You Working Hard  
I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,  
Let You Know That I Admire What You Do  
The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You **_(Yeah)

Atem chuckled. '_That's just how I feel about my aibou. I don't know where I'd be without him.'_

_**If I Want It (Got It)  
When I Ask You (You Provide It)  
You Inspire Me To Be Better  
You Challenge Me For The Better  
Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter  
**_  
_**Let Me Help You  
Take Off Your Shoes  
Untie Your Shoestrings  
Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)  
What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)  
Let Me Feed You  
Let Me Run Your Bathwater  
Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire**_

As the song played, he began to think as he listened closely to the lyrics of the song.

_**Sing You A Song  
Turn The Game On  
I'll Brush Your Hair  
Help Put Your Do Rag On  
Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)  
You Want A Manicure?  
Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy**_

_**Let Me Cater To You  
Cause Baby This Is Your Day  
Do Anything For My Man  
Baby You Blow Me Away  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart  
You're All That I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You**_

Atem shot up from his spot on the sofa.

'_That's it!'_

Grabbing his coat and shoes, he ran out the door and to his car. He had to get to the store and fast Yugi would be home in a couple of hours or so. He had much to prepare, he felt his aibou deserved better treatment and care…and he was surely gonna get it.

* * *

9:30pm

A silver Cadillac pulled in to the drive way, a young tri-colored teen emerged from the said vehicle. Hungry, tired, and sore; he groggily made his way to the front door.

_'Another horrible day at work. But thank Ra it's Friday!'_

Glancing to the side, he finally noticed his Yami's black sports car parked in the front of his car.

_'Guess Yami's already home.'_

"I'm home!" Yugi groaned opening and shutting the door close.

However, he got no reply. The house was dark, except for the numerous flameless candles lit up the room.

"Hello? Yami?"

"In here aibou," an-all-too-familiar baritone voice purred.

"Yami why-" Yugi stopped in mid-sentence and sniffed.

A mouth-watering aroma perfumed the air. Letting himself literally follow his nose, it led him to the kitchen.

"Mmm…Yami what's that great smell?"

"Just a little something I whipped up," he replied.

Yugi gasped at the scene in front of him. There stood Atem in all his sexy glory wearing a cream-colored blouse and black pants. Beside him stood a table covered in a red silk cloth with a candlelight centerpiece; and on it Yami's famous four cheese lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and a bottle of cold red wine.

"Oh…my," Yugi gasped, not noting his koi wrapping his arms around his waist. "P-pharaoh, what is all this? I-I mean what's the occasion?"

"Oh this…just a little something I prepared for my stressed out koi."

Yugi turned to look at his Yami.

"All this for me?" Yugi stated close to tears.

Atem bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Of course."

Before he could register what was happening, Yugi threw his arms around him, squeezing him tightly; mumbling constant 'thank yous' and 'I love you so much'. Atem hugged him back wholeheartedly, noting that his shirt was becoming damp at the shoulder. But he knew Yugi was crying tears of joy. His little aibou deserved a night of peace and luxury and boy was the ex-pharaoh going to give it to him. After finally calming down, he led Yugi to one of the seats.

"Would you like some wine koi?"

Blushing, Yugi nodded his head.

* * *

"Mmmm," Yugi hummed patting his stomach. "That was delicious Yami. I always love your lasagna."

The said man chuckled. "I knew you would," he stated putting the leftovers away and turning to wash the dishes.

"I can help." Yugi was about to stand, until Atem stopped him.

"No my little Light, you are not to do anything whilst you're at home. I'm going to take care of everything for you."

Blushing, Yugi humbly sat down watching his beloved Dark finish.

_'What has gotten into him today?…What has he been up to?'_

Once the dishes were done, Atem made his way over to his curious little Light.

_**/Thinking about anything in particular aibou?/**_

_**/What are you up to?/**_

_**/(chuckling) It's a secret./**_

_**/(pouting) Atem!/**_

_**/(laughing) All in good time my koi, but right now…let us make our way upstairs. (smirk)/**_

_**/…What did you do?/**_

"Come my little Light," he stated grabbing Yugi's hand before he could protest any further.

Yugi was blindly led through the house and up the stairs, all the way he was contemplating where his Yami was taking him. He knew they hadn't been intimate in a long…no scratch that…_**very long time**_ due to the extremely long hours he spent at work. A faint smell of roses brought him out of his thinking state. He found himself in the bathroom…wait bathroom? Yugi looked around their bathroom…rose petals scattered the floor next to their huge tub. A bubble bath….a vanilla scented bubble bath was already drawn with candles placed in the right spaces. It was absolutely breath-taking, only problem was Atem was nowhere to be found…

"Pharaoh?" he called.

The said man approached him with just a towel around his waist. Yugi felt hot all over. Gods, did Atem know how to turn him on.

"Time for your bath aibou," he purred making his way to his koi.

"H-huh?"

"I said," he nipped his ear. "It's time for you bath aibou."

Yugi could only squirm and whimper as his Darkness slowly unbuttoned his shirt teasingly, whilst nipping the poor hikari's neck and ear. Yugi was sure to melt right then and there, the scent of roses intoxicating his senses and Atem's caresses were enough to send the young hikari all the way to Heaven and back. After removing the last piece of clothing, Atem guided his clouded-eye koi into the tub.

Yugi gasped as hot water engulfed him…when had Yami?! It didn't matter, all he knew was that it felt good…no great! Moaning in delight, he sank deeper into the sudsy water.

"Are you enjoying yourself aibou?" Atem asked watching his hikari lovingly.

"Mmmm…it's perfect."

The ex-pharaoh chuckled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, you can-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he watched his koi remove the (annoying) towel from his god-like body. In a flash it dropped to the floor, Yugi could only drool as Yami's sun-kissed, muscular, nude body stood before him. He hungrily watched as his Darkness got into the tub with him.

"Mmm...your right aibou it does feel good."

Blushing, Yugi started to feel other parts of his body heat up...very naughty, _**neglected**_ parts.

If dinner was as good as Yugi had commented early, then the bath certainly was no disappointment. Atem had washed him with his favorite vanilla soap upon every inch of his body. And when he said every inch…me meant _**every inch**_! Yami's skillful hands delicately glided along Yugi's body, brushing up against sensitive spots and his groin. Yugi was all about to explode, his moans and mewls of pleasure rang throughout the room. Atem on the other hand was definitely enjoying it as much as Yugi was, just hearing his love's moans was enough to drive him on edge. After the bath, Atem drained the tub and wrapped themselves in towels. Yugi leaned up and deeply kissed his koi, who responded eagerly. The kiss lasted for a good minute; both were left panting and wanting more.

Atem smirked. "The funs not over yet Yugi."

Yugi blushed deeply at his words. Atem's smirk widened as he led him to their bedroom.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Yugi about near flipped out…Atem was surely going all out tonight. Red silk sheets, see-through curtain covering the bed, rose petals on the floor, candlelight, massage oil, and…chocolate w/a various selection of berries…the works.

"Oh Yami," Yugi was about to start crying all over again.

"I told you koi," Atem turned Yugi to face him. "I'm going to take care everything for you. I want you to be able to relax and get away from it all."

Yugi's heart swelled with each and every word; tears streamed down his cheeks.

_**/I don't deserve you./**_

_**/Don't ever say that Yugi. You deserve only the best./**_

"Now then," He stated grasping his shoulders. "You've been on your feet all day…and you're tense. You need to relax more."

Yugi giggled wiping his eyes. "Yes sir."

Atem sat him comfortably on the bed. "What would you like first? Dessert or a massage?"

"Dessert."

They took turns feeding each other chocolate-covered fruit.

"Now how about that massage?" Atem suggested after the last chocolaty morsel was gone.

Nodding, Yugi laid down and let Atem's experienced fingers do all the work. Atem grabbed the oil, rubbing a good amount in his hands.

"Foot please."

Yugi lifted the said limb and Atem began to work his magic; working out every knot he could find.

"Oh Gods Atem," Yugi moaned, throwing his head back.

"You've got a big knot…right here, what have they been doing to my hikari?"

Yugi hissed and moaned as the knot began to loosen, Atem in turn stopped.

"Are you alright love? Maybe I shouldn't-"

"NO! No, please…please don't stop. Oh Yami your hands can do wonders. Thank you so so _**so**_ much."

"Anytime love…anytime." He then shifted to the other abuse limb, once he was finished with that, he instructed Yugi to lay down front side up. Yugi, of course, turned red as a beet and did so, though his nether regions didn't seem to want to calm down. Grabbing more oil, Atem began massaging his neck, shoulders, and chest, but purposely brushing up against his nipples; causing Yugi so arch and moan automatically. He made his way downward, caressing his belly and sides. Smirking, he lightly squeezed on the said area…the _**most**_ sensitive and ticklish part of his aibou's body.

"Ahhh!" Yugi had gone into a giggle fit. "Atem, you know I'm ticklish!"

"Sorry aibou, didn't mean it." He half-lied and did it again.

"Ah…Yami!" Yugi went into another giggle fit. "Cut it out!"

"Sorry again."

After finishing up, and not causing anymore trouble, he had Yugi flip over to massage his shoulders, spine, neck, and…

"Ah!" Yugi was a laughing heap; Atem had done it again. "Yami stop that!"

The said ex-pharaoh smirked. "Sorry."

"You fiend." He playfully glared the other.

Atem gasped like he was stricken. "I'm hurt aibou."

"No you're not. Keep going."

"Yes love."

And so he did…that is until he went all the way down to his butt, but slide back up his spine.

Yugi in turn groaned. "Why'd you stop there?"

The sly pharaoh smirked. "The towels in the way," he stated casually.

"Then get rid of it." With that the fluffy white towel met the floor and so did Atem's control.

They both didn't know how…or what had happened in the last second or so. One minute Atem was massaging Yugi and the next they were both naked and on top of each other. Kissing, biting, and touching any skin they could get their hands and/or lips on. Atem's hands slowly traveled down and cupped Yugi's tight ass. Yugi groaned fisting his hands into his soft hair. They broke the kiss and stared into the others darkened lust-filled eyes.

_**/I love you Yami./**_

**_/And I you my koi./_**

Pulling the taller back down for a kiss, which led to a tongue war, the other's hand worked their way over the small ones body.

**_/Mine./_**

_**/Yours…only yours as you are mine./**_

Both knew they needed this…the feeling of completion that had been long since forgotten. Both wanted…needed to satisfy each other's love and longing. Atem caressed Yugi's hips, thighs, chest, anywhere he could grope. Yugi moaned and begged for more. Breaking their hot kiss, he began to mark his love's neck with bites. He then reached Yugi's nipples, first licking, and then greedily sucking on the nub, whilst the other hand played with the other. Yugi arched off the bed and more into his waiting mouth. Yami knew how to drive him crazy. Switching to the other neglected nub, he teased the smaller one's navel with his thumb, going in and out to mimic future actions. Yugi was about at his breaking point, screaming in ecstasy at his Dark's wonderful actions on his hyper sensitive body. He held onto the ex-pharaoh's shoulders, stopping him from further torture. Blood-red eyes met dark amethyst.

"Why…do you…get all the fun? I want...to touch you...too."

With that, Atem found himself on his back, but as soon as he hit it he arched right back up. Yugi started grinding on his hard on, moaning throwing his head back. Slow and teasingly at first, but then speeding up the pace a bit. Yami held on to his Light's hips as they grinded, he was getting close. Knowing full well what the other was thinking, Yugi stopped and went down to his weeping member deep throated him. The Dark almost came; the hot, wet crevice bobbing up and down made his toes curl. Yugi sucked long and hard on the throbbing organ, playing with the balls for extra pleasure…and man, was Yami feeling it.

"Y-Yugi s-stop, I-I'm…"

Yugi moaned sending off vibrations leading to Atem's release. He swallowed all that he could and watched the most arousing sight he'd ever seen. His lover was covered in perspiration, mouth slightly open panting heavily, chest rising and falling in a steady pace, eyes shut closed riding out his orgasm. He groaned feeling his neglected throbbing cock jerking painfully at the sight. Once Atem had come to, he smiled at is adorably hot hikari and became hard again. In a flash, he flipped them back to their previous position kissing deeply.

_**/You naughty hikari./**_

_**/(giggle) But I'm **__**your**__** naughty hikari./**_

_**/And do you know what I do to naughty hikaris?/**_

"AHH!"

Atem had unknowingly gripped his arousal and began pumping it in a slow, steady rhythm. Yugi thought he was gonna pop out his hip as he bucked into Yami's colossal hand.

"Oh Atem! Atem!" he cried.

The said man smirked at the noises and rewarded him by pumping faster. Just when Yugi was about to cum, Yami let go.

"Atem!…No no nooo...Why?!"

"Shhh…don't worry love you'll get what you want. Both of us will."

Reaching to the side, he grabbed the almost forgotten bottle of massage oil and lubed his fingers. Yugi, upon seeing this, assumed the necessary position, in this case, he spread his legs invitingly for is beloved Dark. Smirking, Atem gently probed the tight hole to stretch his aibou. Yugi hissed in pain, but it quickly subsided. He began to move against his Dark's delicious fingers. That didn't last and he reluctantly removed them, which did not sit well with his impatient hikari, slicking his own member.

"Atem!…Oh gods, I'm gonna impale myself if you d- AH!"

With a snap of the hip, Atem was inside his lover.

"Y-Yugi….I don't think I can contain my control."

"I didn't expect you to. Fuck me Atem…give me all you've got." He wrapped his arms legs around the other. Growling, he pounding mercilessly into his petite lovers. The bed creaked and rocked as Atem grounded mercilessly into his little love. Yugi's screams and cries of pleasure rang throughout the house. Yugi was so caught up in ecstasy to notice he had already released. Yami, speeding up the pace and power, gripped Yugi's arousal stroking it with a vengeance. Yugi was seeing white flashes before his eyes, he was on his way to Heaven.

"Oh…oh gods…oh Atem…I'm…I'm coming!"

"Y-Yugi…t-together love."

With all his might, he brought them both over the edge. Both collapsed in a exhausted heap. Atem withdrew himself from his koi and pulled the silk covers over their hot and sweaty bodies.

* * *

The next morning as light shone, illuminating their bed curtains, the once pharaoh awoke to a beautiful sight. Yugi was towering over him, eyes filled with love, wrapped within the red silk sheets, hair tousled about. Sitting up, he planted a kiss on those luscious lips he all but adored.

Yugi moaned breaking the intense lip lock. "Yesterday night was bliss beloved. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you hikari." He replied kissing him again. "Happy Valentine's Day aibou."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too. So, what're we gonna do today? We basically did everything a couple would do yesterday."

Smirking, Atem glomped his little Light. "Guess that means we're not getting out of bed."

"YAMI!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's my oneshot. It told _**forever**_ to write. Please Review and tell me what ya's think of it. Until next time!


End file.
